


Shivering Secret

by GlassesG33k



Category: Mork & Mindy, Mork And Mindy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8552758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesG33k/pseuds/GlassesG33k
Summary: Some secrets can kill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some secrets can kill.  
> (Let me know if you want me to write an explanation or story to this, I'll see if I can. And like always I work for Kudos! =-) )

Let this be my little secret  
no one needs to know I'm truly feeling  
Little slices little bits  
taking cells from my being  
           too much of a coward to admit  
           Can they see me shaking and reeling?  
catch a glimpse and I distract  
dance and don't react,  
to the stares of the beings  
is that my scars their seeing?  
            hiding and hiding, hiding and hiding  
            hiding and hiding, hiding and hiding  
I serve my feverish need,  
cover completely  
reaching, grasping, flailing outward

            did they see me stumble,  
            tumble  
fingertips they cannot grasp  
            watch yourself or everyone will gasp  
that which I've chased so fast  
like a ponderous chain each link  
taking more from my existence  
using each link like a ladder  
I climb higher and higher  
            higher and higher, higher and higher  
            higher and higher, higher and higher  
will this torture ever end  
will I, can I, ever mend?

 

Let me keep my little secrets  
never thought it'd be between us  
you know not what, who I am  
            crumbling your strongest man  
            down here in the darkest dreary  
            screaming out my trembling feelings

 

Let this be our little secret  
Mirror buddy spoke so softly  
no one has to know you're truly  
            shivering shame, darkest pains

 

But I feel it alive I feel it in me  
hold it back, I cannot act  
hiding, stuffing till I'm flat  
as corny as the most normal being  
this is what I'm screaming  
not like those around  
I think I'm comin' down  
           Let this be our little secret  
           no one knows you're truly feeling  
           pain beyond what can be explained  
           darkness that muddles, steals your brain

 

Let this be our little secret  
no one needs to know I'm feeling  
hiding and hiding, hiding and hiding  
hiding and hiding, hiding and hiding

 

cover up, cover completely  
no one needs to see the real me  
hiding and hiding, hiding and hiding  
hiding and hiding, hiding and hiding

 

But I feel it alive I feel it in me  
hold it back, I cannot act  
hiding and hiding, hiding and hiding  
hiding and hiding, hiding and hiding

 

sick to the bone on the steps of my home  
Can she see me shaking and reeling?  
Can I admit how I'm truly feeling?  
Stand and wait and try to stutter  
but instead she pulls me into mutter  
free-falling how much longer  
hiding here beyond your reach  
                   maybe you can teach,

 

                   what I don't understand  
                   Search, research yet I cannot grasp

 

help me learn what's wrong at last

 

no more hiding and hiding  
finally I'm free flying and flying


End file.
